paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 3: Ideas, Gifts, and Bees
Chapter 3: Ideas, Gifts and Bees After Chase ran to his pup house, he got out a piece of paper, and pencil to start writing ideas down. "I only have a small amount of time to give Skye a Valentine's Day gift. But what should I give her?" Chase asked himself as he thought of ideas. Of course, some ideas were straightforward, while others weren't as easy to think of. He included common romantic ideas too, just to start out. "Hmmm. Let me see. I got flowers, cards, trying to tell her my feelings, and some other stuff. I think I will try the flowers first," Chase told himself as he put his paper with ideas away in his Pup house. Chase then went walking around town, and thought about what flowers to get. "I see so many flowers, but which ones should I get? There are so many! Lilies, Sunflowers, Rosemarie's, Tulips, Roses,... Roses! Perfect!" Chase told himself. He then went to the flower shop and decided to get some. Mr. Porter was at the Cashier desk. "Hi Chase, what do you need?" Mr. Porter asked. "I need some roses please. The red kind," Chase replied. "Ah, I see. No worries, Chase I got some out back!" Mr. Porter replied before going out back to get some. Mr. Porter got the Roses, cleaned them, and got them ready. What he did not know was that a bee had gotten stuck in the flower just a few minutes before Mr. Porter had picked the flowers. "Here you go Chase. I hope this helps," Mr. Porter said, handing the flowers over to the German Shepard. "Thank you Mr. Porter," Chase replied before running off. Chase had no idea about the bee in the flower. Later on, Chase saw Skye and decided to give her the flowers. "Hi Skye, how are you?" Chase asked her. "I am doing good, thank you. How are you?" Skye responded. "I am doing good too. I got you these. Happy Valentine's Day Skye!" Chase said before giving her the Roses. "Oh Chase, those Roses are beautiful! Thank you," Skye said as she was about to take the flowers. However, she stopped short of taking them, and got nervous. "Ah, Chase. Why is your Roses buzzing?" Skye asked nervously. Chase gave her a confused look. "What do you mean by 'buzzing'? I don't hear any-" Chase said until the bee came out of the Roses. Chase's and Skye's eye's widened. The bee did not look friendly. Soon, it started to buzz around Chase as he stayed still. "Nice bee. Please be nice!" Chase said, nervous about what it would do. The bee then poked him with it's stinger. "Ow!" Chase cried out from the sting. "Hey! What was that for?" Chase asked the bee. The bee just kept buzzing until soon, more bees came. This was not good. "Ah, Chase, I would run if I were you," Skye told him. "Good point. I'm sorry the flowers didn't work out. Now if you'll please excuse me, I got to run!" Chase replied before he ran away from the bees screaming. The bees followed close behind him. "Well, I may not have gotten the Roses, but at least Chase was as sweet as honey!" Skye told herself as she watched nervously as her friend ran away from the bees. Later on, Chase ran into a lake to get away from the bees. Once he got out, Chase shook himself dry. "Awww man! I was so close. Oh well, maybe a card will work," Chase told himself as he walked back to The Lookout. Next Chapter: Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 4: Peanut Butter Poems